Twilight FlightMaximum RideTwilight crossover
by Anabel Krennen
Summary: Edward likes Max. Fang likes Rosalie. And the Voulturi are back. When Bella gets kiddnapped, and evreyone loves the wrong person, what will happen? And what does Annabel, the newest Volturi member, have to do with it? set after MR3 and Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Jane looked around, at the rest of the Voulturi. "Well," she started, "since Edward didn't change Bella yet, let's have some fun with them. See how she copes with some pressure." Alec agreed. "Maybe a little fun with their love life would do well", he said, and amusing smile playing on his lips. He turned to the newest member of the Voulturi, Annabel. She was the one who could mess with peoples love. Annabel bowed slowly, and returned standing with a big grin on her full lips. "My pleasure, Alec. I think that some of the hybrids would add a fun little twist in the game. It would be amusing, seeing how it all turns out". Annabel recoiled into her own mind, and imagined Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen and his family, and Maximum Ride and her Flock. She shot a little bit of twisted golden dust into each of the mind images. Her mind went back to the outside world. "There," she spoke, her violet eyes bright, and her ebony hair cascading over her shoulders. She turned and faced Jane and Alec. "The damage is done" _

**Max POV**

Okay, don't ask me how I got here. Don't ask me why I am here, and don't ask me if I like being here. But I am here. At the movies, on a date with a vampire. Yippee. "Max, do you want some more soda?" Edward asked. I looked at my empty soda cup, before looking at him. "The movie is almost over, Edward" I told him. As I said that, the credits just started and the lights were turning back on. He got up, before offering his hand to help me. I took it. We got out of the theater, and I was happy, because the date was awkward when I knew what Bella was going to do to me when I got home. (I was sleeping at her house. Turns out she's my 4th cousin.) We drove home in silence, and he walked me up the stone stoop that entered Bella's house. "I really had a great time tonight, Max" he said, his eyes a hypnotizing liquid topaz. "Me too" I said, to busy gazing at his eyes to notice the turning of the door handle behind me. And them he kissed me. It was a normal, closed mouth kiss, but his lips felt like a cold, soothing ice pack on a bruised knee. I liked it. A lot. Then the door handle opened, and Bella, my cousin, gasped in surprise before widening her eyes, and staring daggers at me. "Well, it looks like you two had a _great _time tonight" she said sharply, still giving me the evil eye. My voice was stone. "Why, yes Bella. We did." I pushed past her, and went to her (my) room. Then I saw a giant, blood-red paw-print on my bed. And I don't think that the red was only paint.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max" Bella greeted me formally at the door to my her bedroom. "Bella". I didn't really care what she thought of me. I just cared about the big freaking' bloody paw-print on the bed!! "Bella, what is this?" I asked, my hand gesturing to the paw-print". "Oh, like you want to know" she replied. I sighed. That girl could really get on my nerves. "Bella, its just kind of freaking me out, cause, ya know, it made in BLOOD!!" Bella raised her eyebrow. "Touché. Little Miss bird girl wants to know everything?" Ughhh! She was acting like…like….ME! It was like a Max-virus that makes everyone sarcastic and annoying. (Okay, yes, I admit I can be sarcastic and annoying) "Bella can we please discuss this? Because, I'm obviously missing something here." She picked up her purse, and walked away. "No, we can't. I still have somewhere to go tonight." Wasn't Isabella Swan supposed to be NICE and SWEET?! I was looking forward to a total pushover! What happened? "Awww, is the wittle Bella sad that I stole her man?" I asked, feigning a sympathetic expression. "Oh, like you would know", she replied, "Max, I've got a little news for ya. It may be shocking, but it is true: the world does not revolve around you! Get used to it!" "Bella, don't be mean to your cousin" Charlie called from the other room. Bella sighed. Well, I guess this is the beginning of a not-so-good friendship.


End file.
